Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Enemy
by shademaster24601
Summary: In his adventures, Sonic has beaten many powerful evils, but now he will come toe to toe with a villain from the future. Will Sonic prevail once more, or will this new revenge crazed mastermind prove too much for our hero?


**Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Enemy**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>A peaceful day in Mobius, at least for now. Birds singing, flowers bloom and a gentle breeze blows through an un-disturbed valley. At least it <em>was <em>un-disturbed. In a split second, almost too fast to make out, something shoots through, causing a fierce gust of air to follow. Soon after something bigger and more obvious flys a few feet off the ground, leaving a trail of black smoke wherever it goes. The large object is a gray and black jet-like machine with three large drills at the front. This is the latest creation to come from the brilliant, yet insidious mind of one Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The scientist, dubbed Eggman by the target he now pursue's, was in what he found to be a particularly repetitive type of fits.

The moustached mad-genius slammed a fist on the control panel in a rage. "Gah! I'm sick of you ruining all of my wonderfully awful plans!" He pressed a button and the drills shot at the highspeed target with major force.

As you've most likely guessed at this point, the target was none other than everyone's favorite high speed hero, Sonic the hedgehog. "Awww, come on egg-head. You know this part's the most fun." He called back in a teasing tone.

Our little blue friend had no problem with the rockets. He jumped mid run and the first one missed. Next, he moved in a serpentine pattern, then did a twisting jump to the right and over the second, kicking it to the ground. Sonic got creative with the last one. He actualy planned a back flip and landed on top of the rocket. On paper this was a good idea, but take into account that it was a spinning drill rocket.

Dr. Eggman watched in disbelief. "Is that little pest crazy?"

Sonic was left alone with his thoughts trying not to lose his lunch. "This is crazy, but it should still work." He was right. Just as he planned, except with much more work needed, Sonic found a way to steer the rocket. It was a rather sloppy flight path,but He eventually had it heading right at the good doctor's machine.

The look on eggman's face made you think his moustache was gonna shoot right out from under his noze. He slammed on the eject and his usual hover pod detached from the chasis of the contraption, just before it went ka-boom. Much to the dissapointment of the machine's failure, the machinist's look of surprise was intense when he saw his nemesis perched in front of him on top of the control panel.

Sonic tilted his head slightly and gave a mischevious little grin. "Eh, what's up doc?"

Eggman's face turned red with rage. "Why you little!" He made a grab for the speedy blue wonder, but we all no it was no use. Matter of fact, the poor old fool almost fell out of his pod. He got himself secure just in time to watch the object of his hate speed off into the horizon. "One of these days, Sonic! Your luck's going to run out and when it does I'll be waiting. The Eggman empire will rise!"

Our hero didn't hear a word. He was lost in the rush of the wind as he ran. his mind started to wander. "_Well, that's another one for me. Ah, is there anything more satisfying than knowing you did good? Weird, I feel like I'm supposed to remember something, but I can't quite place my finger on it. Oh well."_

He stopped thinking and just kept running. He figured it'd come to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the work shop of one Miles "Tails" Prower, something else was being planned for our valiant blue friend. There were balloons, streamers, chili dogs, punch, and musc.<p>

We now join miss Amy Rose, who is curently having trouble keeping her balance. "Hold still, Shadow. I almost have it just right."

The ebony hedgehog gave a slight grunt, trying to keep steady with Amy standing on his shoulders. "Why did I agree to this?" He asked himself, but was pulled back into task when miss Rose almost slipped. He caught her and repositioned her. "Just hurry up!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Yeesh, what a grouch." She finaly got it just right. "Alright, let me down, we're all done up here."

Shadow let her down as gently as he could. The two stepped back to admire their work. A large and well decorated banner that read 'Happy birthday Sonic!' was displayed proudly above the garage. Amy smiled. "He's gonna love it."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "If he ever shows up."

She gave him a glare. "He's going to be here. I sent Tails out looking for him just in case."

There was a knock at the door and the pink hedgehog seemed hopeful. When she opened the door, to her surprise, it was not Sonic, but Cream, Rouge and Knuckles baring gifts. The little Rabbit was the first to greet. "Hi, Amy. Are we on time?"

Amy smiled and welcomed them in. "Yes, come in. There's food and punch over on the table."

Rouge took a look around. "So where's the birthday boy?"

Amy tried not to seem worried. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Knuckles set his gift on a clear space on the table. "I wouldn't be so sure, Amy. I've known Sonic a long time and if he hasn't forgotten the party altogether, then he's probably gotten himself lost in one of his adventures."

Shadow seemed a bit aggrivated. "That blue numb-skull better come. I've got two hours invested in this already."

Rouge gave the dark hero an accusing look. "Well, Mr. Happy, I'm surprised you agreed to help."

He gave her a resentful look. "I wouldn't have if the pink one would have just left me alone, but no I had to come. She wanted all of Sonic's friends to come. I don't know why that includes me, I can't stand him."

Knuckles laughed a little. "Hehehe,come on Shadow. Other than Rouge, Sonic's your only friend. You'd probably go nuts if he wasn't there to conflict with your normal sense of gloom."

Amy interupted to prevent any potential fist fights. "Hey, can we not argue? Sonic's been there for all of us when we needed him. Now we've got to be here for him. So calm down and enjoy yourselves."

Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at her. "Maybe I don't want to calm down." This was subsequently met with the piko hammer to his head. Everyone shared a laugh.

Shadow couldn't believe it, but he actually let a smile slip. Maybe because he felt like he actually belonged there, or maybe it was because he found Amy's no nonsense attitude amusing. Either way, he was happy. It seemed like the kind of moment where nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>At angel island, just above the shrine of the master emerald, something strange was brewing. A dark cloud formed in the sky, which built and expanded into something more sinister. The cloud began to form a vortex into a dark oblivion and purple bolts of dark energy began to ark out from it. Bolts struck the ground with earth shattering force. One actually struck the master emerald, but some invisible field generated by the great gem refused to let it through, but what ever this darkness was, it was strong enough to challenge it. Then, something fell from the downward facing vortex. It hit the top step of the altar and fell down, grunting as it did.<p>

When the object reached the bottom, the vortex disipated and the skys cleared. The object then pulled itself off the ground. It was a hedgehog, one that barred a striking resemblence to Shadow, but with a few slight differences. The highlights in his quils were purple, and he had three that stuck out on his forehead that resembled a cowlick. He wore what looked like royal finery, with a sinister style, which matched his color scheme of black with a purple trim.

He held his back in pain and let out the suspected comments to no one. "Ah, my back! Man ,that was some trip. I'm gonna feel this in the morning." He opened his violet eyes and shut them again in pain. "Ouch! Yeah...looked right into the sun. I thought I took care of that thing. Hold the phone," He took a moment to inspect his surroundings. "Is this...no it couldn't. Angel Island?" The lush green surroundings, the cliff-sides and the stone alter were the confirmation of his guess. "Impossible. I sent this place crashing into the sea and blew it up for good measure. Unless..." He turned to the Master Emerald. "You miserable rock. Is this your idea of a joke? Enslaved to my power, you thnk you can get a good laugh at my expense? What is this? An illusion...no you're too deep for that. The past perhaps?"

A bolt of energy shot out of the Master Emerald and struk the dark hedgehog, knocking him away. The energy burned off his kingly garb and left him in nothing but his spiked black and purple shoes. "Do you have any idea how much that outfit costs?" He shouted with obvious rage. He pulled back his left arm, then thrusted it foreward, sending a bolt of what can only be described as dark chaos energy, right at the god-like artifact. It bounced off with no harm to it's target, but the blast was redirected to said cliff side and obliterated it entirely. The hedgehog's anger lulled into an annoyance. "Don't think you've bested me. I'm far too smart for that. You may be the only thing that can over-power me, but we both know I'll always win. Just like I always have in the past. Speaking of past, how far did you send me?"

A single light beam shined from the emerald. It focussed on something in the distance. The dark hedgehog found his curiosity peaked and he took a few steps in that direction. His vision was like no other and his eyes widened in surprize as they fixed on the air craft being piloted by a young fox. Now, Tails wasn't exactly a friend of our visitor from the future, but he was someone of interest. The hedgehog smled, then he started to rise off the ground. Simply leaning into it, he flew off toward the plane. He caught up and followed at a reasonable distance behind, making sure not to be spotted. "Prower," He thought. "If he's on his way to meet who I think he is, then that confounded rock might have actually done me a favor."

* * *

><p>It took some searching, but eventualy Tails spotted a speck of blue running through a green field. "Sonic!" He called with excitement. He went in lower so Sonic could jump on.<p>

Sonic was more than happy to see his friend. "Hey, buddy. How's things in the air today?"

Tails smiled at his friend. "Sonic, do you remember what today is?"

The highspeed hero thought for a moment. "It's tuesday right?"

The young fox shook his head. "Well, yes, but more importantly it's your birthday. You're gonna be late for your party."

Sonic was a little shocked when the mermory came back. "Yikes, I forgot. We better get there fast or Amy'll be furious." Without a second's thought, he flipped off the ground and onto the wing of the blue tornado.

The air machine blasted away in a burst of speed, heading off to the workshop for a good time with friends, unaware that evil eyes were watching them with ill-intent.


End file.
